


What She Wants

by AerynB



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s09e04 The Ties That Bind, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "The Ties That Bind," after Daniel kicks Vala out of his room. "Can you blame a girl for changing her mind about who she wants?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Original published date: 3/10/2008
> 
> 2) This is in the same alternate universe as my other C/V fic. Again, as much as I love Vala with Daniel, she seemed to have a lot of chemistry with Cameron too. I doubt this fits in at all in the episode. I actually didn't care if it fit, I sorta just wanted to write some more C/V smut. *blushes*
> 
> 3) 10-7-2012: I really hate this title. I think maybe it should be "Who She Wants" but it's been on my LJ for years, and if there are people familiar with this fic I don't think I should go changing the title. But I wish I could. :(

“Get out. Go.”

With barely a second’s warning and in a blur of terrycloth, Cam collided with Vala as she was leaving Jackson’s base quarters.

“Whoa there, princess. Sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you. You all right?”

“I’m fine, Mitchell, just fine.” Then she was storming down the hallway to her room.

“Hey, what were you doing in Jackson’s room, and in that robe?”

“Thanks, Karen. Sorry for all the hassle.”

“Not a problem, ma’am.” The SF guarding Vala’s room turned to swipe her keycard and unlock the door.

“Not a problem?” _What the hell was going on?_ “Jones, you’re dismissed,” Cam ordered the guard.

“Sir?”

“Go on, get outta here. I’ll take it from here.”

Cam followed Vala into her room as she plopped herself on the bed, crossed her legs, and folded her arms. He mimicked her posture and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now tell me, what is going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Why do you care? Why should anyone care that I’m bored out of my mind!” She lay back on her bed disgustedly and covered her face with a pillow.

“Ok, I get that you’re bored. What I don’t get is why you were charging out of Jackson’s room in nothing but a robe.”

Vala lifted the pillow slightly to reply. “That’s easy. I was trying to seduce him to relieve said boredom.”

“Something tells me it didn’t work.”

She rolled her eyes. “Some observation.”

Cam stood there staring at her for a moment. “Wait a minute, Jones helped you get into Jackson’s quarters, didn’t she?”

“Hey, you’re quick.”

“You can’t just bribe your guards to let you into other people’s rooms.”

Vala sat up immediately. “I didn’t bribe her. We were just talking and we agreed it might be funny. Too bad Daniel doesn’t have a sense of humor.” Vala glanced up at him and he saw something like genuine hurt in her eyes, but she quickly turned her head. “Look, Mitchell, I appreciate whatever it is you’re trying to do, but I’m fine, really. There’s no need for you to look so concerned.”

Cam spent more than a few moments taking in her stiff and dismissive posture, trying to read her body language. “What did he say?”

“Nothing.”

He stared her down for another minute before telling her to get dressed.

“What?”

“You heard me, get dressed. We’ll go to the gym and I’ll teach you to play basketball, or we’ll get out the Playstation in my quarters.”

Vala stared back at him then raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I dunno, ’cause you said you were bored. Just get dressed.”

“You wanna watch?” She arched an eyebrow.

Cam didn’t even hesitate as he went to the door. “I’ll be waiting outside, princess, get going.”

*****

“OK, this is a basketball. The point of the game is to shoot it into the hoop more times than your opponent.”

“All right. What’s the catch?”

“You can try to block my shots and I can try to block yours. And when you’re moving around the court you have to bounce the ball like this,” Cam demonstrated. “It’s called dribbling.”

“I’m not really seeing the point of why we’re playing because it’s obvious that you’ll be much better than me.”

“It’s more fun with teams of people but we’ll play PIG for now and practice shooting.”

“Pig? I thought we were playing basketball?”

“It’s a simpler version of the game. I shoot at the basket from one spot on the court. If I make the basket, you have to shoot from the same spot. If you miss you get the letter P, if you make it then you choose a new spot to shoot from and we start over. First one to spell P-I-G loses.”

“Again, not seeing the fun in this.”

“Give it a shot, then maybe we’ll do something else.”

“I’ve got a few ideas in mind.” Vala eyed him seductively and smiled.

“Yeah, I bet. Let’s just play for now.”

*****

“I still can’t believe I won.”

“Beginner’s luck.”

“Whatever, I won three out of five games. That seems pretty consistent to me.”

“Stop gloating.”

“You’re just bitter.”

“I shouldn’t have brought you running.” Cam was breathing hard between steps. “I like to run in silence, Vala.”

“Then, no, you shouldn’t have brought me running. I can’t see the point of this exercise either.” Vala’s panting was equally breathless. “Why are we doing this?”

“It’s part of my routine. I like jogging.”

“Yes, but why are _we_ doing it? I don’t really see how this will relieve boredom.”

Cam thought for a moment before answering, “I guess I’m trying to wear you out, so that when you go back to your room you’ll be too exhausted to be bored.”

“Oh, good plan.” She continued to breathe hard. “You know what I think? I think you just like seeing me all sweaty.”

“Vala!”

“What?” She gave him her most innocent smile.

After another few minutes jogging on the treadmills, Cam ventured a question that had been on the tip of his tongue for the last hour, “Why Jackson?”

Vala didn’t answer immediately, she simply kept pace at his side silently. “Are you asking why I didn’t try to sneak into your quarters tonight?”

“No…maybe…I don’t know.”

All of a sudden Vala hit the stop button on the treadmill and stopped running. Cam shut off his own machine and turned around to see her bending at the waist, hands on her knees, catching her breath.

“Look, I’m done. This was a blast, really, I’ve had fun. But mission accomplished, I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

Cam put a hand on her upper arm to get her attention and she stood up. “Vala, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just curious. It doesn’t matter if you like Jackson.”

“I’m attracted to him, he’s easily ruffled, and it’s fun to see him squirm.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I just didn’t think he could hurt me.”

“He probably didn’t realize it.”

Vala looked away. “Oh, he realized it, I just pretended that it didn’t bother me.”

“But it did.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess sometimes I don’t particularly like what I’ve become.”

“A thieving space-pirate?”

“Yeah.”

“I suppose there are worse things in the universe.”

“I guess so.” She looked down at her shoes.

“C’mon, let’s head back.”

“Not yet. What was that ‘Playstation’ you mentioned?”

*****

Cam swiped his keycard at his door and opened it for her to go in. They both kicked off their shoes and pulled off their socks as Cam turned on the TV and pulled out a couple contollers for the video game system. He showed Vala which buttons controlled movement and firing weapons and so forth. She plopped down on her stomach on his bed, her legs bent at the knees and her feet swaying in the air above her. He sat against the foot of the bed with his legs outstretched. Unfortunately for Cam, she picked this game up fast, too.

After forty-five minutes shooting up bad guys Vala announced, “I’m done playing.”

“Is there anything you _aren’t_ good at?”

She got up on her knees and pouted. “Apparently, my knack for seducing men has waned.”

“Huh?”

“Usually when a handsome man brings me to his room we do not spend time on non-sexual activities.”

“You _wanted_ to play,” he said, indicating the video game system.

“I wanted you to bring me to your quarters. I didn’t think you’d actually teach me to play.”

“Vala.”

“I’m really starting to lose confidence in my abilities.” She maneuvered to the side of the bed and sat with her feet against the bed frame. “Maybe it’s the men of this planet. Are you all so squeamish about sex?”

Cam stood up and turned off the TV. “Come on, Vala, you know that’s not true.”

“Then why not? We’ve already been together. Why all the other games when there’s one we’re both good at playing?” She smirked.

“A little over two hours ago, you were waiting in Jackson’s room to seduce him. When that backfired, you turned on me.”

“I didn’t turn on you,” Vala answered angrily and stood up. “You ran into me and followed me into my room. You cared enough to try to figure out what was wrong and try to help. Can you blame a girl for changing her mind about who she wants?”

At that Cam stepped up to her and, taking her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss moments later. “You couldn’t have just said that?”

“And have you still walk out the door.” She looked down at the ground, sadly. “I didn’t think I could risk my heart on another rejection.”

“Please don’t cry, princess.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “It’s my kryptonite.”

Vala looked up into Cam’s eyes and smiled back at him. “You’re Superman, then? Like the comic books Teal’c gave me?”

“Nope, no alter ego, just weaknesses for pretty watering pots,” he teased her as he kissed her open mouth.

He tasted the tangy sweat on her lips mingled with the bubblegum flavor she’d been chewing during the basketball game and while running. She raised her hands up from his waist and curled them around his shoulders and in his hair as he lowered his hands from her face and wound them around her waist and back.

Her kisses were more intoxicating than any alcohol and he drowned in the wonderful dizziness. She was soft yet firm in all the right places. Apparently, being on the run kept her fit, and he appreciated that fitness now. Squeezing her ass to him, he let his dick grow hard in anticipation.

“Cameron…” she breathed and grabbed for the edge of his sweatshirt to take it off. He helped her undress him and went to work on her clothes. He tore off her tank top and unhooked her bra. He backed her up to the bed and they fell back on it, crawling towards the pillows, their lips never breaking contact.

Vala tugged at Cam’s sweatpants and she finally managed to push them over his hips and down his legs, taking his boxers with them. She rolled him over on his back and straddled him then, leaning over him and grinding herself against him. His hands circled her waist and pushed her pants off her. Then his hands sought her breasts and kneaded them, teasing the nipples.

She gasped, grinding her hips fully against him, pressing her breasts into his hands. She breathed heavily and bent to kiss his neck, breathlessly, passionately. He squeezed her ass again and she lifted her head, dangling her breasts over him, teasing him into taking one of them into his mouth.

Cam smiled to himself as her breasts hung above him, and he took what she offered into his mouth. He licked and sucked, flicked and nipped. Crying out once or twice, Vala rolled and rubbed her hips against him. She wanted more, she was telling him she needed more.

He stopped sucking and pushed her back on his hips, pushed her back and guided his dick inside her. She stilled at the contact. Vala wanted it not to matter who was inside her, but it did. She didn’t want it to matter, but it did with Cameron. This man who looked at her with compassion and passion equally. Frustration too sometimes, she admitted, but sometimes friendship as well. All these things passed through her mind as she started to move on him, to slide up and down against him.

Cam exhaled sharply when he slid into her. Just like last time, but sweeter almost, like he belonged. Like this was his personal heaven. She began to ride him a few moments later and the sweet, heavenly feelings were replaced by hot lust. Her body felt like she was sucking him. He didn’t know how she could do that, but it was exquisite. He found her rhythm and matched it with his own thrusts. Again one hand reached up to cup and squeeze her breasts, the other skimmed up her thigh and he dipped his thumb between them to where the two of them were joined. He circled her clit and watched her face as she responded to the added stimuli.

Vala was on fire, a good kind of fire, she clarified to herself. She was breathless and tired and exhausted and altogether too wound up. When Cam reached out to bring her to completion she very nearly broke around him. Instead she tried to stay with him a few more moments. Tried to make it good for him.

“Vala…god, Vala!”

She sank deeply on Cam just as he thrust upward and sat up, taking her mouth in a fierce, hot kiss. They came together like that and fell back on the bed next to each other the next instant, completely replete.

“Please don’t…go back…to him,” Cam murmured a few moments later as they were catching their breath.

“Who?”

Cam smiled to himself. “You have no idea how good that makes me feel.” He rolled over on his side to face her, she was still shivering slightly, her body still coming down. “Honestly?” he asked her.

Vala opened her eyes slowly. “Hmm? Oh, Daniel.” She pulled her body closer to him and closed her eyes once more. “Yeah, I have a feeling you’re stuck with me, Mitchell.”

Cam lay there, happily baffled, and he curled an arm around her body. Stuck with her until she had to leave, that is. Maybe he could suggest to the higher-ups that she was valuable and be allowed to stay as a consultant like Teal’c. He knew he was being a touch irrational, but at this moment he really didn’t care. He shifted them around on the bed and successfully pulled the covers up over them. “Goodnight, princess.”

“Goodnight, Cameron,” Vala said sleepily.

*********


End file.
